Groms Gone Wild!
"Groms Gone Wild" is the 14th episode of the first season of Stoked, and the 14th overall. Summary Bummer leaves for the weekend and leaves Johnny in charge. The groms pressure him to become the "fun" boss, and chaos occurs. Meanwhile, Reef develops a Bromance with a pro surfer, who according to rumors, has a crush on Emma. Plot The Groms are at the resort beach when they notice pro-surfer Kianu Kole. Reef is excited to meet one of his heroes, and he even gets a picture of him and Kianu. When they leave, it looks as if he was into Emma. After Bummer gives his morning speech, he announces that he, Mr. Ridgemount, and Kelly will be going to a hotel management conference in Toronto for the weekend. Everyone is excited that he is leaving, but when he announces that Johnny will be in charge while he is away, they get even more stoked. When Bummer, Kelly and the Ridgemounts (minus Lo, of course) leave, Emma says goodbye to Ty, Johnny reminds her that he is still there, and Emma is glad since Johnny is in charge instead of Bummer. When Johnny tried to make the work schedule more organized so they can clock out early, the groms convince him to be a fun boss, and that they can do whatever as long as they are having fun. Snack Shack, however, knows that he is just letting them have fun to impress Emma while Ty is away. The Groms start to have fun. Fin and Rosie have a pillow fight in a room they are suppose to be cleaning. Also, Reef calls Broseph to come use the new water banana boat. Reef also calls Kianu, but he does it more than once, and even climbs to his hotel room balcony. Broseph takes a break, which leaves Johnny to carry a guest's luggage to their room, which Fin and Rosie mess up with feathers. Reef and Broseph take the banana boat for a ride, but destroy it. Lo then takes a break from mowing the golf course, but leaves the lawnmower on, almost killing a guest. Then Reef and Broseph go to the Pirate Ship to have lunch. But they meet up with Johnny first to get Kianu's cell number. Though Reef believes everything is okay when asked by Johnny, it turns out that the Marvin twins are cornered on a buoy by sharks at that moment. Broseph reveals that Emma has got the attention of Reef's dude. Johnny finds it weird for Reef to like a dude. However Broseph explains that they are just having a "bromance", which means that Reef is just an obsessed fan with issues. When Broseph and Reef have a food fight about who is the better pro surfer, Kianu Kole or Lard Hamilton, Emma tells Johnny that they're going wild. But Johnny doesn't think anything will happen which is that extreme since they all respect him. Also, Johnny tells Emma that he read an article on pro surfers being pro heartbreakers. Reef and Fin wakeboard on golfcarts driven by Lance and Broseph while Emma and Johnny watch while Lo is resting on the golf course and almost hit Mr. Grizzle, they race from the golf course to the lobby. However, Johnny receives numerous complaints from the guests about their stay. Before he asks the guys to cool it a bit, they crash into the lobbyquarium and then must put the fish in the pool. They are able to save all but one, and they have a toliet funeral in his honor. While the Kahuna drives Johnny and Snack Shack into town to get a salt filter for the pool, he asks the guys to clean up a bit, which the groms promise to do. Beforehand though, Kianu comes over and apparently was just looking for Emma to give back her surf wax. Also, the groms go surfing and completely forget about the lobbyquarium. On the shuttle bus, Johnny has a nightmare that the hotel wasn't clean and that he got fired when Andrew got back. However, he believes that the groms cleaned it up already. But when he and Snack Shack get back, the hotel is still a mess and he gets mad. In the morning, he has a staff meeting saying that if they couldn't respect him as a fun boss, they are going to do it his way or the highway. He adds that if they don't, he'll just quit and they'll be the ones to explain to Bummer why the hotel was trashed. The groms agree, since they feel bad about what they did. They all get assigned a job and apparently Kahuna can fix the lobbyquarium. They are able to fix everything in time before Bummer gets back. Also, Reef finds Kianu surfing with Shep, so to make up Reef gets Broseph and claims he has a new bro to hang with. On the beach, they have a bonfire and make a toast to cleaning up the hotel in time. Goofs *Fin and Rosie were seen trashing room 441, the Marvin's. But, when Johnny gets a call from 441, an unknown man is calling. *When the staff throw the fish into the pool (except Charlie, who died), the chlorine would have quickly killed them. **Of course, it could also simply have been a saltwater pool. *It would take more time to fix an aquarium that big. Three hours would require more than one person working on it. *In "Charging into the Night", Johnny overhears Sonny laughing, but for some reason Andrew doesn't understand a word he's saying. *Wouldn't the guests inform Bummer of the poor staff performance with the evaluation forms? *Why weren't the rest of the hotel staff helping to clean up? Only the Groms, Seniors, Rosie and the Kahuna were (although it may have been a case of 'If you mess it up, clean it up'). *In one scene Buster is seen on the front desk, another scene Buster is gone, and back on the front desk as Reef tries to use a steak to get him to move. *It is unknown why Lo is doing lawns and grounds, as that task falls to the groundskeepers. *When Lo goes on break she leaves the lawnmower running and when she come the next day it is still running. It would have run out of fuel hours ago. *When Johnny and Snack Shack are heading back to the resort in the whalebus, the windows change from small openable to large panel windows. *The marine plant life in the lobbyquarium would have died after a day without water and they would have to get new ones. Trivia *The Ridgemount family (with the exception of Lo, who is working) are shown to accompany Mr. Ridgemount to Toronto. The same thing happened in the first episode, where the family, minus the older Ty and Lo, returned from Toronto. It is likely a regular occurrence that when Mr. Ridgemount has to travel for more than a day, most of the family goes with him. *This is the second time we see Johnny angry. *Johnny is asked how it feels to be a "deputy dog". This is a teasing term inside the hospitality industry, usually referring to a night manager or temporary manager. Obviously unless you are good friends with said person, you do NOT under any circumstances say this in their presence. *Kianu is voiced by Terry McGurrin using Jonesy Garcia's voice (He also voices Reef and Moe). *The Shark apparently sees Wipeout as a giant, edible fish. *This episode further reveals Johnny's love for Emma, as he hugs her for an abnormal amount of time, making her feel awkward. *The brown fish that died was named Charlie. *The Kahuna is apparently also a aquarium repairman. *This episode has the most goofs. *This is the second appearance of Chester Grizzle. *Stoked Radio: ** The Killer by Moblie ** Hey Sugar by Young Rival *When Johnny got back from the store, he says the same thing and has the same reaction as Bummer did from his nightmare. *In "Charging into the Night" Lo was upset about her dad finding out about the power outage, yet Lo is not upset about the hotel being a mess. Appearances *Reef *Fin *Johnny *Broseph *Lo *Emma *Kianu Kole (first appearance) *Snack Shack *Wipeout *Bummer *The Kahuna *Mr. Ridgemount (does not speak) *Mrs. Ridgemount (does not speak) *Ty *Kelly (does not speak) *Ripper *Lance (does not speak) *Chester Grizzle (does not speak) *Mrs. Marvin *Todd Marvin (does not speak) *Mark Marvin (does not speak) *Buster *Sonny *Shep Quotes Bummer: The topic for today's morning psych up—love the guest more than you love yourself. Broseph? Broseph: Yo! Bummer: If a guest asked you to use your hand to blow their nose, what do you do? Broseph: Uh, run? Bummer: Wrong! You say, "Here you go, sir. Do you prefer my left or my right?" Emma! If a guest asked asked you to bob for apples in the lobby toilet, what do you say? Emma: "Eww!" Bummer: Wrong! You say, "Madam, would you like me to Macintosh or Golden Delicious?"(Laughs; sees Wipeout trying to get a bee) Oh, I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you? (Wipeout shakes his head) Remember, you are here for one reason and one reason only. Reef: To ride the most Quantum Epic off the Richter waves? Bummer: Wrong! To serve the guest and make their stay the best ever anywhere! Reef: Six in one, half dozen of the other. Fin: (Looks in the toilet) Ahh, I swear something just winked at me—so not cleaning this! Rosie: Tough luck, cleaning's our job. Fin: Not anymore, now that Johnny's in charge our job is to have fun! Rosie: Seriously? Well, in that case... (Throws a pillow at Fin) Wanted to do that for weeks. Fin: (Pillow fighting with Rosie) So dead! Reef: (On his iPhone) Broseph, get your butt down here. Bummer's new attraction is achin' to be used, I mean abused. Broseph: Johnny, mind if I take a breather? Johnny: Fun rule number one, if you need a break, you take a break. Broseph: Dude you're the bossest! Johnny: Bossest, I like the sound of that. Johnny: (Answering the front desk phone) Hello! Lo: Johnny, garden duty is mashing my manny, look! Johnny: No sweat Lo, take a breather. Lo: Eeeee, you're the best! Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos